


Double Team

by scandalous



Series: Trio Dynamics [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Degradation, Drunkenness, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Open Relationships, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Robert Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase is even sluttier than usual while drunk at his bachelor party.





	Double Team

**Author's Note:**

> i uhh.. yeah. ive got no excuses for this.
> 
> enjoy!

As much as there were strippers, Chase would like to think that he was the main attraction of his bachelor party. He's got some drinks on him as he's pleasantly buzzing and pleasantly horny, too. 

“House!” he exclaims as he drags him to the dancefloor, House looking not too thrilled with how his pain flares up. But he still indulges Chase. “Let's dance!”

“Not much dancing in  _ this _ ,” House says before turning him around and starting to grind up against him. Chase makes an undignified noise, House's hands on his hips and his back against House's chest. House rolls his hips up, half-hard cock brushing up against Chase's ass. 

“House,” he breathes hard, eyes fluttering shut as he lets him grind against him shamelessly. He can feel eyes on him, and he opens his eyes to see Wilson, Foreman and Thirteen, all staring at him with this tell-tale look in their eyes. He starts grinding back then, gaining a gasp from House's mouth as he rubs off against his now almost completely hard cock.

Someone steps towards them. 

“Are you up for sharing, House?” Foreman asks, not even sparing him a glance. House immediately pulls away and shoves Chase towards Foreman, gaining a quiet, soft moan from him. 

“I sure am,” House replies as Foreman turns Chase around. “And Cameron is too, so don't feel like you need to have any guilt for this.”

“I wasn't going to,” Foreman replies. He groans when Chase grinds down on his crotch eagerly, feeling him get harder as he rubs himself off on him. “God, you fuckin’ slut. I bet you'd let everyone here take you.”

He pants at that, and Foreman holds his hips in place as he rolls his own up. He starts pressing kisses to his neck, farther down, until he's by his collar. 

Chase pants, “Fo-Foreman…” His head is buzzing. 

“I think it should be sir for you, now.”

“Sir,” he whimpers. “I wanna suck you and House off.”

House immediately pulls himself close again at that, Chase's chest against his own as he grinds up on Chase's crotch. Chase is a little high on the feeling, Foreman's cock up against his ass, House's up against his cunt. He's so very wet and all he wants to do is get off or get House and Foreman off. 

“I—” He pants, trying to regain control of himself. “I wanna suck both of you off.”

Foreman nips at his neck for a second before pulling away. “In the bathroom?”

House's smile is wicked. “I don't think he wants to suck us off in the bathroom.”

“I don't,” Chase agrees. 

House laughs, mocking. “Oh,” he coos. “You want  _ everyone _ to know you're being a pathetic whore at your bachelor party. That's disgusting.”

Foreman hums and nips at Chase's neck some more, leaving some light marks here and there. “I say we let him.”

Chase pulls himself away from them and grabs the microphone House had used maybe twenty minutes ago. 

“Hey!” he exclaims, and everyone turns around. “If you don't wanna see it, then that's your business, but I'm gonna suck House and Foreman's dicks in this room. Taub, you insufferable heterosexual, I recommend leaving. You might die.” He watches all their expressions, full of surprise and disbelief. Wilson's definitely burning up with how red his face is. “Oh and you all should jeer and mock me. That's the good shit. So—”

Foreman picks Chase off the stage before he can talk any longer, pulling him towards one of the walls of the place. He moves shit around to clean it up, and pets Chase's hair. A small crowd forms around them, and House limps up towards them, sitting down on one of the tables. 

“I mean, I knew Chase was a whore,” Thirteen says to a very interested Kutner, “but I didn't expect  _ this _ .”

“Hey!” One of the guests he doesn't know that well exclaims. “The whore should take his clothes off!”

Chase whimpers and looks up at Foreman, who shrugs. “Your choice, toy.”

He swallows and doesn't take his clothes off, simply pulling down Foreman's pants and boxers. He's achingly hard and Chase wastes no time, taking him in his mouth. Foreman's eyes flutter shut and he moans as Chase sucks him off eagerly, swirling his tongue around the shaft and suckling intently on the head of his cock. 

Thirteen steps closer to them and presses a kiss to Foreman's cheek. “Enjoy that pretty mouth, babe,” she says, and then she turns to Chase. He opens his eyes and looks up at her, whimpering around Foreman's cock. “And you? Do a good job. You've decided to become a toy for the night, might as well take it in stride.”

Foreman moans as Chase sucks him off, drool dribbling down his chin, taking Thirteen's advice to heart and making sure that Foreman's getting the best blowjob of his life. 

“God,” Foreman moans, hips bucking up. Chase chokes on his cock, and it only makes Foreman thrust up into his mouth again. He gags, tears spilling down his cheeks, a mess all over his face. “You're so pathetic. You like that there are so many people hard or wet over you right now.”

Chase moans around his cock and takes all of his cock down his throat, gagging a little. After a few moments, Foreman grabs him by his hair and keeps him there, cumming down his throat. He swallows and pulls off, jaw slack, drool, and tears on his face. 

“How pathetic,” Thirteen jeers. Kutner laughs, and one of the nurses he's slept with is chuckling openly while mumbling how much of a whore Chase is. 

“Good toy,” Foreman says, pulling him off and shoving him towards House. “Now go gain House's approval, like you always have wanted.” He stands up and follows as Chase crawls. 

House is already with his pants and boxers down, stroking himself idly as he watches Chase crawl towards him and settle between his legs, kneeling. He spreads his legs a little, too— he's dripping wet, and he knows he's not getting any attention to his cunt today. 

“You've always wanted House to fuck you, haven't you?” Foreman asks as Chase takes the head of House's cock in his mouth. “Since the first day of working under him. All you wanted was for him to use you.”

House laughs a little and grabs a fistful of Chase's hair. “He did,” he says. “I could see him get wet every time I teased him and called him pretty.”

Chase moans around his cock, starting to suck him off eagerly. House's cock is long since familiar, heavy on his tongue as he bobs his head up and down, eyes fluttered shut. 

“I bet he fantasized about you fucking him while he was your employee,” Foreman continues. 

Chase whimpers around it. He did, too many times to count. House pulls him farther down on his cock, making him choke a little. He keeps licking up and down House's shaft, swirling his tongue around the head and lapping up the precome. 

Chase drags it out for as long as he can, listening as Foreman calls him a whore, as Thirteen adds in from time to time. He can hear Kutner palming himself down, and Wilson is also drunk and going on a tangent about just how good Chase looks like this. 

House eventually pulls him all the way down, makes him gag, drool dribbling down his chin and tears streaming down his cheeks. House grunts and fucks up into his mouth, coming down his throat and making him swallow every last drop. 

“There you go,” House says, grabbing his hair and pulling him off his cock. His jaw aches and his knees hurt and he's so aroused and he's drunk and he can barely think. 

“I hope you're not planning on getting him off!” Thirteen exclaims. 

Foreman and House both laugh at the idea. “Of course not,” Foreman says. 

“One more thing, before we leave you desperate,” House starts, yanking his hair. “You're going to look up at this nice little crowd and say out loud just what you are.”

Chase's eyes widen and he bites his lip. “Sir—”

House yanks his hair harder, forces him to look up. “You'll do it. Now.” He lets him up and he falls unceremoniously into the floor, turning to the crowd. 

He sees Kutner, who's obviously hard; he sees Thirteen staring at him mercilessly; he sees Wilson who's grinning like a maniac; the strippers, who look a bit bummed that Chase had stolen their show. 

He sits back and pants a little. 

“I'm…” He swallows and looks at them all. “I'm a fucktoy.” A few people jeer and there's some whoops. He whimpers. “I'm a mindless plaything. I just want a cock in my mouth or in my cunt.”

“You'd be better off as a porn star than as a surgeon!” One of the nurses in the back exclaims. 

He whimpers louder. 

“You're just a pathetic whore.” Thirteen's voice is mocking. “You should make it your life.”

He swallows and moans softly, and then looks up at House. House puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“You wanna leave?” he asks. It's a bit too gentle. 

Chase manages to stand up and lean into him. Foreman helps him lean into someone without a leg injury, namely him. 

“Show's over!” House exclaims. “If you bring this up one way or another on the job, I'm gettin’ Cuddy on your ass!”

Foreman leads Chase out of the place and all he can think of is that God, House cares. Maybe more than he'll ever let on, but as he's taken onto the bathroom and the bath starts filling up, he knows words aren't needed. 


End file.
